Demonic Flash
by Naruto DK
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki grew up scorned by the village of Konoha. At age 16 he was the world's greatest shinobi and demon. This is his story from the beginning.
1. The End of the Beginning

1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The Demonic Flash

Chapter 1-The End of the Beginning

There were countless bodies strewn across the open wasteland. Anyone who would come at the moment would have never guessed that this was a shinobi outpost with over 1,000 kumo-nins and the Raikage. In the middle of the carnage stood one boy.

He stood at about 5'9 a little on the short side for a 16 year old boy. His golden blond hair was swaying in the breeze fixed in a long ponytail that fell just above his waste. He wore black shinobi sandles and black ANBU pants that were wrapped from the ankle to just below the shin. He wore a crimson red mesh shirt wit a crimson ANBU chestplate over it. An all black cloak with a flaming fox with nine tails and a mischievious looking cat with two tails seemed to be dancing around a crimson spiral.

To the shinobi world this boy was deemed the perfect weapon. Too bad he didn't belong to any village except his own. He was untouchable. At least that's what they say. He's had his name in the Bingo Book for only two weeks yet he has already made it to SSS-Rank status. Now there was only a twisted smile on his face as he heard sick laughter from behind him...

There stood three women that led to him being this way and he couldn't be happier. In a purple Kimono with blue sakura petals was Anko Mitarashi. S-Rank Nuke-nin from Konoha. A sick and twisted smile on her face. She could only think how close her amazing student was so close to taking over the shinobi world. There was a sick gleam in her purple eyes.

Yugito Nii. Not much to say. There was a unyielding lust in her yellow slanted eyes. Her flowing blond hair just reached past her shoulders and all the vuluptuous curves of her body through her form fitting black kimono decorated with nothing but crimsons skulls and bones. She was the second kunoichi to have a SS-Rank. Jinchuriki of Nibi. She was a shinobi enough said.

The last woman she was hidden in the shadows. The only thing you could see were bright green eyes.

The boy stood there a feral grin reaching all the way to his deep blue eyes. Many know him as Namikaze Naruto.

Demon Brat

Monster

Konoha's Biggest Traitor

To most of his enemies the ones that knew that one day they would die by his hand he was known simply as ...

The Demonic Flash.

A/N: new fic! It's going to be one giant Flashback.


	2. Fox Plots

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

On a bed, with blood red sheets and wooden walls impaled with thousands upon thousands of shuriken and kunai, lie a 4 year old. It was strange how unlike most 4 year olds who cry, smile, and play with others that this one was alone in a pitch black room. Some might say he was confused about how he should act. While others would say _the demon_ was plotting to kill them.

They were _both_ right.

He_ did_ want to kill them, but he was _confused_ about how he should do it.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His blonde hair with red highlights covering his eyes as he did so. He was so deep in thought you could say he was dreaming of a better place. In truth he was. This is what it was...

_THE MINDSCAPE_

A large majestic waterfall, roared as it splashed into a grand lake that was surrounded by plush green grass. In the sky, on the horizon you could see mountains that seem to stretch for miles. Around the grass crimson roses would grow like wild flowers, anywhere and everywhere. Strangely there were no trees in this spectacular place.

Or maybe it was not so strange as the boy standing in the middle of the large lake despised trees.

Slowly a form materialized behind him it was a girl, a little one, maybe 6 or no younger than 5. She had crimson red hair, the color of blood that fell to just an inc above the water. Her bangs went to one side of her face covering one of her beautiful green eyes. Her crimson kimono was decorated with green vines.

"Hi, Naru-kun,"she said.

"Hello Kyu-chan,"the boy stated monotonously as he was the least bit surprised because she did this everytime he came to his mind.

"Ano, Naru-kun why are you here?"of course she knew already being in his mind did have it's advantages, after all.

"You know why I'm here Kyu-chan. I came to tell you face to face what my plans are for this _village,_"he practically puked the word out of his mouth."I need to get away from it first. Let them fall into a false sense of security, maybe start my own village or go to that one the Sandaime is so afraid of,"

"Oh, you mean Otogakure, but Anko-chan wouldn't be happy about you leaving here and then joining that bastard on top of it,"

"Shit, soooooooooooo w-what should we call the village then?"Naruto said nervous about what Anko would do if she knew he even thought about that. He knew something was wrong with that girl when he first met her.

_Flashback no Jutsu (A/N: don't own)_

"_No," screamed a young girl, "stay away...please don't hurt me," the little 9 year-old girl pleaded with the mob that was after her._

"_Ha look...the little snake whore wants mercy!"said a little boy who had on a leaf hiate-te(A/N:I seriously don't know if I spelled this right.)and silver hair as he along with the other 30 or so members of the mob cornered her in the alley._

"_Sure does my son but lets have a little fun with her first," said a tall man with an ANBU horse mask and silver hair, as he pulled down his pants and grabbed the girl by the her dark purple hair. "Suck -it whore!" _

"_KuKuKu there's nothing here to suck," said the purple-haired girl._

"_Oh so the bitch has jokes?"he said, "lets see you joke about THIS!!!" he screamed as he shoved her head onto his lacking package...or....maybe not..._

_3 Minutes-earlier..._

_Naruto was strolling down the street after a hard day of training when he saw a mob. He was about to go the other way because he thought that they were after him. Not until he heard a girl's cry._

"_stay away...please don't hurt me,"_ _Naruto missed the rest because all he saw then was red. He pulled out a kunai and used his fox-like stealth to silently kill everyone leading up to the man and the small boy. Heads were rolling and blood was gushing out of decapitated limbs. Naruto darted_ _to the left as the last head rolled he hid in the shadow as he listened to the man speak._

"_Oh so the bitch has jokes?"he said, "lets see you joke about THIS!!!" _ _ As soon as the word joke left his mouth Naruto tossed his kunai right at the mans package, it slid an inch front of the girls face and landed with a thud on the other side of the alley._

"_It's you!" he screamed looking at the blonde hair with blood red streaks in it and the whisker marks, "Well men it looks like we're killing...two...g-g-gak-k-ki's...WHAT HAPPENED!?" as he turned to speak to the men only to find they were all dead and the walls were painted with blood and the arms on the ground were twitching as the nerves in them hadn't died yet._

"_I killed them and now I'm going to kill you..."the last thing the man saw was a flash of...something...it could only be called demonic._

"_Are you okay?"the boy asked sincerely._

"_Yeah I am now, thanks,"the girl choked out and then_ _she began to cry. Naruto kneeled beside the girl and gave her a hug._

"_Sorry about the blood, and my name is Naruto Namikaze," said Naruto._

"_Anko Mitarashi, don't worry about the blood I like it," she said as she started to lick Naruto's face._

"_**I like this one Naru-kun,"**__said kyuubi in his mindscape._

"_Of course you do Kyu-chan,"said a slightly freaked out Naruto, even though it did feel kind of good, "NO! ERO-NARUTO,_ _ERO-NARUTO, ERO-NARUTO, ERO-NARUTO..."_

"_I'll take you home Anko-chan,"Naruto said as he picked the girl up as she nodded and went right back to kicking his face._

_(Flashback No Jutsu-KAI)_

"I know a great name Naru-kun, how about the Hidden Blood Village!?" Kyu-chan asked hopefully.

"No I have a better idea, how about The Village Hidden in The Kitsune," Naruto said only to be glomped a second later by a happy demon.

"Oh, thank you Naru-kun!" screamed Kyu-chan.

"It's fine, but now it's set in 8 years time I will have my new village and following that the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village,"

**That's all folks and Happy Halloween.**

**REVIEW: The buttons like right there you just have to press it.**

**Oh yeah and in the review please put whether or not to put the 8 year time skip.**


End file.
